The Inevitable Encounter
by Timey Wimey Geeky
Summary: "It was painful...being you." The man with the bow tie muttered harshly. Of all of them he had to bump into the one that made him uncomfortable to the core ! He didn't want him in his skin, the Doctor who wanted to live : his 10th incarnation. One-shot about Ten and Eleven meeting.


A little one-shot about Ten and Eleven meeting. Guess I couldn't wait until the 50th anniversary. It won't happen like that but that's how I picture it. David Tennant's Doctor was always so sad, I can't imagine the two meeting without a bit of sadness or regret in the air.

This is my first attempt at writting in english (not my mother's tongue) so I hope it's not too bad.

Doctor Who and it's characters don't belong to me.

Enjoy !

* * *

The Inevitable Encounter

The Doctor hadn't see that coming. Sure, meeting an old incarnation of himself had happened before, but never after a knock on the head. That Sontarian must have hit him pretty badly. He could already feel a lump forming at the back of his head. Perhaps he was dreaming ? That would explain why he didn't remember that encounter and why he was back in the Tardis. It could also be the malfunction in the paradox transverse loop again ? He really needed to check on that.

The cause of this strange occurrence would remain unknown. The man with the bow tie couldn't care less at the moment. He was too busy avoiding the look of wonder that adorned his old face. He felt ill at ease, like when he is alone with a flirty woman. Of all of them he had to bump into the one that made him uncomfortable to the core ! He wasn't dreaming, he was positive now. He would never dream of the man standing a few meters before him, inspecting the new Tardis interior with bewilderment.

He didn't like him : he had been rejected by him. His predecessor didn't want him in his skin. His desire to live made him postpone the regeneration until he couldn't bear the pain any longer. The man with the bow tie was born in suffering because of him, the Doctor who wanted to live : his 10th incarnation.

The Time Lord had refused to step down till the very end, even when he knew he had lived too long. He had been dangerous at the end, thinking he was some sort of God, powerful enough to challenge time itself ! He had lost of course. No one can win against time. _He_ should have known that more than anyone. Still he had tried, and the new Doctor understands why. He can remember how he had felt at the time. After all the man had lost he had wanted to try and change the course of history. It would have meant everything if he had succeeded. It would have meant he was able to change his destiny. He would have been a living God, capable of everything.

"The console room looks magnificent ! Is that the starlight desktop theme ?" his old incarnation asked with a bright smile, wandering around the console with his hands in his pockets. He was looking everywhere in excitement like a kid in a toy store.

It was appeasing to see him so carefree. The Doctor had expected a tired, and perhaps, angry self. When his predecessor appeared in front of him in the Tardis after he, inexplicably, woke up there he had studied him and he didn't like what he saw.

The man looked exhausted and hurt. His trademark brown suit was completely worn out and his coat had several cuts on the sides (Janis Jopplin will kill him). His face was lowered but the Doctor could see his hair messier than usual and his puffy red eyes. He also appeared not to have shaved in a few days. Hell he looked like he hadn't showered in a week ! But more importantly, there was no companion in sight. He was alone. That was what frightened the new Doctor the most. It meant his opposite was near the end. The man with the bow tie feared that Doctor.

But when his old self realized he was in a different place than before his frown disappeared almost immediately. It didn't take him long to figure out where he was and when he was. The Doctor had always been clever. Within a minute he was bouncing around in his beloved, yet different Tardis.

The new Doctor was uncomfortable in his presence but for both their sake he would be nice. After all he wasn't the rude one.

"Yep, starlight indeed. Sexy isn't it ?" He said with a suggestive brow, swigging on his feet with his hands behind his back.

"Oh yes" approved his visitor while gently caressing a wall. They both loved that ship. He then turned his head towards his future self and uttered with a sight :

"Still not ginger I see."

"Unfortunately not" he joined him in despair. "But look ! I've got lots of fingers !" he cried happily while waving his hands in the air. The sight of them still amazed him. He must have left his mouth agape with fascination again because his 10th incarnation let out a laugh before adding :

"You're funny ! That's good, funny is good." His smile faltered slightly. He took two steps forward while eyeing him.

"You look younger as well. We haven't looked so young in ages." His frown returned. Sadness took over his eyes for a brief moment before he shook his head slightly.

It was embarrassing, the new Doctor was at a loss for words. He didn't do chit chat, or not with his other incarnations. An angel passed. He saw his opposite lower his head, his expression serious.

"My song is ending." he said bleakly after a while. The Doctor tensed. He knew what was to come wouldn't be pleasant. The fun part of the conversation was over. The man in the suit lifted his head to look at him, he failed a smile.

"Are you the one after me ?" he asked, his voice trembling a little. The man with the bow tie nodded in response. An uncomfortable silence fall again. The Doctor knew he had to ask a question but he was afraid of the answer, it would be depressing, he was sure. Still, he hated silence.

"So", he clapped his hands, "when are you now ?" he finally demanded while avoiding his own eyes. The previous Doctor took a moment before answering faintly.

"I come from Chiswick. I left Donna yesterday."

Depressing indeed. The 11th incarnation could see the hurt in his own, yet so different eyes. He felt it too. Donna Noble was a sensible subject. There wasn't any "closure" with her. His other companions had left him, or in the worst cases died but it was always their choice. Unlike them the fierce lady didn't have a choice. The Doctor took her memories from her against her free will. The most important woman in the universe had wanted to stay with him, even if the price to pay was her life. She had promised him forever. That's what hurts : he had believed her. If it wasn't for him and his uselessness she would be by his side until her end.

"Oh Donna Noble" was all the man with the bow tie could mutter. He felt a lump in his throat.

"The most important woman in the whole universe" continued his old self on the verge of crying.

"My best friend" he added brokenly.

Their eyes met. They could feel the pain flowing in each others' hearts. They shared regret too. The 11th incarnation hated it. It was depressing. That's exactly why he didn't want to meet his predecessor in the first place. He had been magnificent but after all he had lost he became a broken man. It was infuriating to remember. He had been so much more ! The new Doctor was tired of looking at the past constantly. His 9th and 10th incarnation payed the price for the Time War. It was enough. He wanted to move on, to have fun again. That was probably why he looked so "young" in the first place.

"God she could shout !" he tried to lighten the mood. His opposite let out a little laugh.

"Oh yes ! And do you remember the slaps ?"

"How could I forget ? It's probably carved in our bone structure." the man with the bow tie said while massaging his left cheek.

Their laugh echoed inside the Tardis. The old girl beamed at them in her own way, playing with the lights. She tried to help as well. She was probably sad to see his old self so desperate.

"She's gone now." his predecessor uttered gloomily after a while.

"Oh cut it out will you !" the new Doctor shouted. He had enough.

"I beg your pardon ?"

"Stop being so depressing ! You're making me remember and I hate it !" he hissed angrily.

His old self was too struck to say anything so he carried on.

"You were so much more than that ! You were brilliant ! You were wonderful ! And now look at you ! You're like a kicked puppy, irresistible but painful to watch. It's infuriating !" he finished while ruffling his hair in annoyance.

The Doctor took in everything his future self had said to him and uttered with venom in his voice :

"You know perfectly well why I'm in this state today. You can't expect me to be anything else, I'll never be jolly again, I'm too old."

"Yet you still want to live." his future self spitted.

They shoot daggers at each other with their eyes. They were different yet so alike. What a strange day.

"Is that why you're angry ? Because I don't want to leave the stage ?" asked the man in a suit in disbelief.

"You lived to long."

"Why do you care ? You'll come after me anyway, no matter what happens !" he said bitterly.

"I care because I remember !" he shouted loudly.

Those were the effects his old self have on him. He was angry and sad. He was never angry nor sad, it wasn't in his nature, not anymore. The Doctor, even without knowing him could sense that. He had remained silent after his little outburst. The man with the bow tie continued without looking at him.

"It was painful being you." the new Doctor muttered harshly.

He lifted his head to look at his opposite. He was no longer angry. He seemed to carry all the weight of the world on his shoulders : the Doctor who wanted to live no matter what. Yet he looked like he had understood a little. His eyes, locked up with his seemed full of pity and sadness. He opened his mouth but he cut him.

"If you tell me you're sorry I'll smack you !" he tried to warn his predecessor with his finger in the air in a poor imitation of a villain in a movie. He failed miserably, he wasn't good at warnings, but it had the credit to make his opposite laugh.

"Alright I promise !" he swore while lifting his arms in surrender with a chuckle. A subtle peace offering. That's what it took to lighten the mood. The old girl played with the lights to cheer them on. They advanced towards each other and shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Doctor." he offered to his old self.

"Nice to meet you too Doctor." he replied with a grin. The man with the bow tie hold back a sight of relief. He preferred his old incarnation when he smiled. He always had a beautiful smile.

"So tell me, how did you end up here ?"

"You know, I have no idea." he replied thoughtfully

"Tea ?"

"Sounds lovely."


End file.
